


The Wildling

by rhaenyx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhaenyx/pseuds/rhaenyx
Summary: Sansa meet a wilding, and they take an interest in each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really pleased with this! I think it came out quite good. So as you know, keep requesting, and leave me comments to keep improving my writing, I always like to know your opinion. I hope you enjoy!

You waited as Jon Snow talked to his sister Sansa Stark. You were waiting outside her chambers with Tormund Giantsbane. She has just arrived with Brienne of Tarth and Podrick Payne. You had seen her reunion with Jon Snow, after so long apart. You didn’t know what happened or what was going to happen next, but you expected to know soon. 

“What do you think they’re talking about?”

“Nothing of our concern.” He was teasing you, and you rolled your eyes, but said nothing. He always thought you were too curious and mouthy for your own good. You were a young spearwife eager to fight, and in his own words, ‘equally brave and reckless’, although he was one to talk. After Mance’s death and forming an allegiance with the Stark bastard, you had stayed by his side all the time. He had known all along that you were a loyal and trustworthy warrior, but that last act had been what made you his sort of second hand. 

The door suddenly opened and Jon Snow came out of the room, closing the door behind, brow furrowed and lips pursed. “She escaped from Ramsay Bolton. She was forced to wed him.” He didn’t give much more information, which made sense to you. Having certain knowledge about the House Bolton, you could only start to imagine what Sansa Stark had gone through. “Y/N, you will stay here and guard her room. We will gather later in the day and discuss our next move.” You nodded and waved them goodbye while they walked away. You stood in front of her room, back to the door. You guessed Brienne of Tarth would have liked to be doing this herself, but after the long trip she must be resting on her own room, so that left you as one of the few women warriors available for guarding job. 

It was already getting late, and Sansa Stark hadn’t left her room yet. You put your ear against the door. You could hear her moving around, so she was okay, but she hadn’t got out for suppper, as she was supposed to do. You knocked her door.

“Lady Sansa? Your brother requires you.” Your tone was dubitative. You really didn’t know how you were supposed to address her. Jon had always been Jon. You called him ‘Your grace’ if it was necessary, but you didn’t really know the protocol. Suddenly, the door opened and Sansa was there. She was wearing dark clothing that seemed quite warming, appropriate for the weather. Her eyes were slightly puffy, like she had been crying and had tried to cover it. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’ll be. I was just… letting my feelings go for the first time in a while.” She took a deep breath. “However, I shouldn’t be telling you this. I wouldn’t wish of bothering you. I apologise.”

You shrugged your shoulders and smiled nicely at her. “Don’t worry about it. Tormund says I have a nice looking face. Makes people want to spill their secrets.” You winked at her and she blushed.

“He’s right.” You raised your eyebrows, and she blushed a little bit more. “About looking trustworthy. You do. Not the other.”

“Does that mean you think I’m ugly?”

“No!” She answered fast, slightly rising her voice, thus making a couple of people passing by look. “You do look... nice.” You could see how embarrassed she was, and you could do nothing but laugh. However you stopped when she looked sternly at you. You decided to stop teasing her. For a while.

“Well. Lady Sansa, will you be attending supper?”

“I am not.” She shook her head. “Tell my brother I’m not feeling okay. I’ll have one of the maids bring me some food. I’ll stay here.” You nodded your head and gave a look over her shoulder. You weren’t surprised to see a bunch of books spread over her bed. 

“What are you reading?”

She looked back to the books and then back at you. “They’re old stories, about princes and princesses and big castles...” Her voice lost strength while she finished with a sigh. You nodded you head. She seemed like the kind of girl who might have liked those stories.

“Don’t you have a book about... wars or something?” You asked. “Milady.” You added swiftly. She scoffed, and walked into her room. You stayed on the threshold, not sure if you were actually allowed to come in. She gave you a brief nod and you followed her. She was going through a couple of books, but she didn’t seem to have one that might interest you.

“I didn’t know the Free Folk could read.” She commented casually, not rising her eyes from the book covers.

“Mostly don’t. I’ve been learning while I stayed here.” She nodded and picked up a book, but when you were to grab it she removed her hand, making you quirk an eyebrow in question.

“We could make a deal. You can borrow the book and I help you with your reading, as long as you teach me how to fight.” She looked unsure and blushed, but she kept her head high. You were completely surprised. She didn’t look like somebody who might be interested in fighting, not even in the slightest. 

“Why would you want to learn how to fight, Lady Sansa? You don’t need it. Not only that, you don’t like to fight.” 

She huffed at your words. “You met me today. I don’t even know your name.”

You smirked. “But I know yours, Sansa Stark of Winterfell. I’ve heard about you while I’ve been in here. That you’d rather dance, read or sing. The little fighter was Arya, right?”  
She seemed taken aback by your words, and looked at you untrustworthily. “How do you know all of that? You’re just a wildling.”

You shrugged your shoulders nonchalantly. “I listen” was your short answer. None of you knew how to continue, so you just stayed quiet for a few minutes. “So... why do you want to learn how to fight? Do you want to spend some time with me?” You said on a teasing manner, trying to get on her good side, but much to your surprise –and delight– she terribly blushed and started to randomly organise her books, trying to hide her red cheeks from you. “So it’s that! You should have just told me, my dear.”

“Don’t talk to me like that! I’m a princess, and you are one of the Free Folk.” You rolled your eyes but stayed quiet at her stern words. You knew when you shouldn’t push you luck. You turned around and walked towards the door, feeling like it was definitely your time to leave. But before leaving, you turned to her.

“Would you still teach me how to read?” She seemed surprised, but after a few seconds passed she nodded her head, and smiled lightly at you. “Thank you, milady. By the way, my name is Y/N.” You smiled one last name and walked down the hall. You had made a turn when you heard the light walking of fast feet behind you. You turned around and saw Sansa, holding her dress so she wouldn’t trip running towards you. On the other hand she held a book. She stopped in front of you and extended her hand to hand it over to you. You took it with curiosity. You didn’t read the title, although you could see dragons on the cover. 

“We’ll start tomorrow, with that one.” She said quietly. You nodded. And this time you waited until she left back to her room, exchanging shy smiles first. When she was out of sight, you smiled to yourself. The next few weeks were going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa woke up again covered in sweet. She kept having those weird dreams about that wildling girl, naked hovering over her. They were terribly wrong. You were a girl. The more time you spend with her, the more those thoughts occupied her mind. And you spent a great deal of time with her: no only while she taught you how to read, but Jon had also ordered you to protect her, as she seemed comfortable around you. She had tried to get her mind away from those thoughts. She had other things to worry about, like upcoming ward from different fronts. It didn’t last much though; a knocking interrupted her mind’s working. Sansa hoped that wasn’t the spearwife, but of course, it wasn’t her lucky day. 

“Lady Sansa, can I come in?”

You asked from behind the door. Sansa answered a weak “yes” from her room and you opened the door to find her sitting on her bed, leaning against the headrest. Her red hair was tangled, like she had moved around a lot on her dreams. Her forehead was sweaty, and her usually rosy cheeks were a bright red. 

“What happened? I heard a scream. Was it a bad dream?” You stood a safe distance away from her bed, looking at her with a frown. She was biting her bottom lip, her eyes moving quickly from your face to the floor and back in a nervous demeanour. She took a deep breath, unsure about whether she should share her dreams with you or not, you were her dreams’ main character, after all.

“They are not bad dreams. Just… inappropriate.” Her voice trembled, and her cheeks got even redder. You were a smart woman, and it wasn’t hard to catch the meaning behind her words. You approached her bed slowly, aware that she might reject you and kick you out at any given moment. You sat at the side of her bed, and chose your next words carefully, in order not to scare her away. 

“Lady Sansa, if you’d allow me… This is common among my people. I promise you, it won’t leave this room.”

You waited for her reaction, and the moment she nodded, you moved closer and kissed her softly. You allowed her to lead, following her ace and letting discover your lips. She seemed to enjoy herself, although you didn’t dare deepen the kiss. 

“Do you mind if I take off my clothes, Lady Sansa?” She looked startled, and for a moment you thought you had gone too far, but she whispered a positive answer after a few seconds of silence. You started undressing yourself, taking off your furs. You raised your eyes when you heard the rustling of clothing; Sansa had stood up, and now her nightgown was pooling around her ankles. She stood at the other side of the bed, gloriously naked. Your eyes wandered over her snow-white skin, from her perky breasts to her wide hips. You both slowly got under the furs. You looked at each other, your cold breaths mixing up. You caressed from her shoulders down her arms, trying to make her comfortable.

“Is this okay, love?”

You asked her with a sweet voice. You knew what she had been through, from what you’ve heard and the small bits that Sansa had shared with you, so you wanted to be as sweet as possible with her. She nodded, too excited to talk. You sat on the bed and patted your lap, inviting Sansa to sit on it. She did. You looked at her perky breasts, her small rosy hardened nipples. You took them in your hands, enjoying the feeling of them in your hands. You put one in your mouth, keeping your eyes on her face to watch her reaction to this new stimulation. You started sucking and biting, encouraged by her moans, while you fondled the other. Sansa had shut her eyes closed, letting her mind travel far away. This was exactly what she had envisioned on her dreams. 

Sansa let out a high pitched scream when you took her on your arms and lay her on her bed. “Open your legs, love.” You told her. She did so with shaky legs, and you started spreading pepper kisses down her skin, to her stomach and the beginning of her most private part. You played absentmindedly with the red pube that covered her pussy.

“I never expected it to be this red.”

She blushed, the same red creeping up her neck and cheeks. “Has anyone ever eaten you out before, Sansa?”

She denied with her head. She preferred not to remember her previous sexual encounters in a situation as wonderful as this. You nodded, and you gave a long lap to her vaginal lips. She was already quite wet, and you could smell her sex easily. The groan that came from her insides made you smile, and you plunged your tongue into her wet hole. It was a pleasing sensation, how her cunt tightened about your tongue. You moved one hand to her clit, and pressed it firmly with your thumb. Her long scream made you wonder for how long she would last. 

“Does this feel good, Sansa?”

“Y-yes, Y/N. It’s great.”

You knew she was already horny enough, so you moved your tongue to her clit, tasting her honey juices, and pushed one finger inside her. You moved one of your hands to her breast, pinching her nipples hard. You raised your eyes to her face, twisted in pleasure. She seemed to enjoy it, so you decided to add more pleasure. You licked her clean and rose from your spot on her pussy to her face, giving her a wet kiss, allowing her to taste herself.

“Can we try something? I promise you you’ll like it.” She seemed unsure, but she nodded at you. “Can you please lie on all four? For me?” Her eyes widened, but she followed your instructions and she held her weight on her shaky arms. You had a perfect view of her moist cunt. You dived into her again. Lying on your stomach, you ate her well, you started sucking and playing with her throbbing bundle while you inserted one finger inside her. You felt her spasm but you help her hips. You added another finger and settled a steady rhythm. Soon, Sansa’s hips matched your fingers, and she embraced your fucking like she had been doing it her entire life. However, you thought it wasn’t enough, and you softly pressed one finger against Sansa’s tight asshole. You didn’t push it inside of her, but it was enough to drive her over the edge. In a matter of seconds, Sansa’s screams filled your ears and her juices covered your face.

“Did you like that, darling? 

She nodded, eyes wide and shiny and a shy smile on her face. “Yes, I’ve never felt such pleasure before. It felt like being on fire.”

You laughed at that. In your insides, you pitied her. She had never been loved like this; she didn’t know the amount a pleasure a lover had to offer. She only knew pain. But you were willing to show her the other side of love making. 

Sansa, on the other hand, was amazed about the feeling than tingled all over her body. She had feared it would be a terrible thing, but right now, she couldn’t love you more. When she looked at you, she saw you still somewhat agitated, and even from there she could see your glistening pussy. You were horny as well. She didn’t have any experience at all, but she wanted to do something. She removed your hair from you neck and kissed there, sucking on the smooth skin and watching fascinated how red stains would pop up.

“Am I hurting you?”

You shook your head. “No. No, that’s a good thing, Sansa.” She did just what you had done to her. She grabbed your boobs and started toying with them. The only breasts she has ever seen had been her own. It was a funny sight. She took one in her mouth, watching for your reaction with attention. It seemed that you liked it, so she kept sucking and when they were hard enough, she started biting them, causing a groan to leave your lips. You needed some action on your lower parts, but instead of doing it yourself, you grabbed Sansa’s hand and brought it to your slit. You rolled your hips against her hand. She could only watch fascinated. You grabbed her hand and brought it back to your mouth, sucking every finger while you locked eyes with her.

“I want to taste you too.” She said, bringing her hand quickly to your pussy, but you stopped her, sending her a naughty smirk.

“There is an easier way, don’t you think?”

Her eyes widened in realisation, and they only got bigger when she saw you lying on your back, legs open and facing her. She lay on her stomach, her face in front of your vagina, but didn’t move.

“I don’t know what to do.”

You rose from the bed and sat so you could see her face. “Don’t worry Sansa, I’ll tell you what to do.”

She licked your outer lips tentatively, and you moaned a little at that. Sansa seemed pleased at the noise, so she licked faster and strongly, drawing louder moans from you. She stopped when she saw your hand on your pussy, pointing at something.

“You see that, darling? Touch that. That gives us great pleasure.” Sansa looked at the little bud, and took it with her mouth, making you fall against the bed. She seemed surprised at your reaction, so she sucked more firmly on it, twisting and pulling.

“Oh, you’re a natural, love. You learn so quickly.”

Sansa moaned at your words. Remembering what you had done to her, she pushed one tentative finger inside your tight hole, making you gasp. Sansa was mesmerized by the tightness of your vagina, and she needed more.

“Can I add more fingers, Y/N?” She asked, unable to hide the awe from her voice.

“Yes, please!” She didn’t miss your urgent tone, and surprising you, she added two fingers at the same time. You couldn’t believe Sansa, sweet but cold Sansa, was really stomach down fucking your with her fingers. You moved your hips to match her strokes. Soon after that, you came on her mouth, and Sansa finally got what she had craved for, to taste the milk of her beloved wildling. 

While you tried to catch your breath, you felt cold, so you called for Sansa’s warmth. She rested her weight over you, but you didn’t care. You grabbed her hips and pushed her way above you, so you could take her nipples in your mouth. You left wet kisses all over her breasts, leaving her tits moist. When you finished, she did the same to you. 

“What do we do now, Y/N?” You laughed at her eagerness. You pushed her away from you, leaving her confused. You opened your legs wide again, and she went to eat you out again with a smile, but you stopped her. 

“Now, you straddle my pussy with yours. Do you understand?” 

She nodded, and she did as you told her. You both moaned at the same time when you felt your cunts rub against the others. She soon started rolling her hips. It was an amazing feeling, to feel each other’s heat against yours. You grabbed her and roughly pulled her against you, giving her a steamy kiss, but it wasn’t enough. You pushed her against the bed. Sansa was lost in a whirlwind of confusion and arousal.

“Try not to choke, sweetheart.”

She frowned, but her frown turned into a long moan, when you went to sit on her face. This was a dream come true. You leaned into her and started to eat her out as well, making her moan. Her scream sent a bolt through your body, making you attack her pussy harder. 

“Sansa, you taste so good. Why have you kept this hidden from me for so long?”

She didn’t answer but, kept buried in your crotch. Just like that, in a hurricane, on tongues, clits and fingers, you both came. You made sure to leave Sansa clean before you rose from her.

“Let’s get inside the bed.” She followed you obediently and you both cuddled under the blankets. You loved this new flourishing friendship of yours.


End file.
